Lejos
by Yuki-eirisama
Summary: La hora ha llegado... el fin está cerca... y yo... aún así... no puedo dejar de quererte...


Hola!!

Aquí yuki-eirisama reportándose con una nueva locura.

Este fics es el POV de Ryuuzaki, algo así como la continuación de "Sólo para quererte Ryuuzaki". Creo que no es necesario que lean el anterior, pero si quieren, lean con confianza n.n Al parecer L me quedó algo OCC pero espero que eso no les moleste.

Y ahora si, disfruten.

Ah! me faltaba algo. Death Note no es mío y mucho menos sus personajes(por desgracia), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia.

Ahora si, lean!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

!Watari, no puedes estar muerto. No tú!

Todo esta acabado, Watari acaba de morir y en el fondo sé que yo seré el próximo. Todos los datos han sido borrados, tal y como se lo pedí a Watari, todo está terminado... al menos para mí...

¡No quiero morir!

Sé que suena cobarde, pero aún me quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

¡No puedo morir! No aún, no sin encontrarte... Kira...

Observo sin ver la pantalla del computador, pensando que debo hacer. Tengo que ser más cuidadoso.  
Ausente tomo la cuchara, mientras intento decirle a los demás lo que pienso sobre la muerte de Watari, quiero que puedan entender algunas cosas antes de...

"Escuchen, el shinigami acaba de..."

No puedo decir más, un dolor agudo me ataca.

Si... es lo que yo pensaba... soy el próximo...

Dejo caer la cuchara, cegado por el dolor, es como si mi corazón se estrujara una y otra vez. Casi inconsciente, puedo notar que caigo... el golpe es inevitable...

¡¡RYUUZAKI!!

A lo lejos creo escuchar la voz de Light-kun gritando mi "nombre", suena desesperado. ¿Por qué?

Aunque el dolor es fuerte, me alegro de aún ser capaz de razonar. Pero durará poco... todo terminará muy pronto...

Caigo...

Caigo..

Caigo...

Y...

Mi cuerpo no alcanza a tocar el suelo, unos fuertes brazos me sostienen impidiendo el contacto. Observo a la persona que evitara mi caída... Light-kun.  
Me limito a observarte, en esta situación es todo lo que puedo hacer, y lo que veo, me deja confuso.

¿Es miedo lo que veo en tus ojos?

Pero.

¿A qué le temes Light-kun?

Mientras mis ojos inevitablemente comienzan a cerrarse, noto como casi instantáneamente tú mirada cambia. Ahora me observas con frialdad, cruel, algo que jamás había visto en tus ojos.

Y la verdad me golpea de forma instantánea.

Efectivamente tú eres Kira, tú Yagami Light eres el asesino que he estado buscando por meses, mi Némesis, mi más grande rival.  
Pero ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

No, en el fondo siempre lo supe. La verdad es que sencillamente no quería darme cuenta que una parte de mí deseaba equivocarse.  
Yo, el mejor detective del mundo, quería cometer el primer error de mi vida... y sólo por ti.  
Una parte de mí siempre se negó a creer en tú inocencia, mientras que la otra.  
Mientras que la otra se auto convencía de lo contrario.

Me pregunto si alguna vez conocí realmente al verdadero Yagami Light...

Cuando comenzamos a observarte, parecías un chico normal, un típico adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Pero no podía aceptar tanta normalidad en una persona y me obsesioné contigo.  
Tanto, que di un estúpido examen de admisión a la universidad para conocerte, estar cerca de ti y descubrir tú supuesta doble personalidad.

No conforme con eso y con todas mis sospechas apuntando hacia ti, te invite a formar parte de la investigación. Irónicamente le estaba entregando al que yo creía el sospechoso nº1, todas las armas para destruirme.

Pero no podía evitarlo, te parecías tanto a mi Light-kun, hasta se podía decir que casi me leías la mente. Llegabas siempre a las mismas conclusiones que yo y contigo nunca hacían falta las explicaciones. Contigo todo era más fácil...

Sin yo poder evitarlo mis ojos continúan cerrándose. Aún así todavía puedo verte y con sólo observarte puedo ver que existe una especie de debate en tu interior.

¿Quién eres realmente?

¿Kira o Light?

El final se acerca y en lo único que puedo pensar, es en los momentos que pasé contigo.  
Según dicen, al momento de morir todos los acontecimientos de nuestra vida, pasan ante nuestros ojos.

Entonces...

¿Por qué yo sólo puedo verte a ti¿Por qué son sólo recuerdos tuyos los que pasan ante mí?  
Definitivamente hasta para morir soy raro.

Recuerdo perfectamente todo el tiempo que estuvimos encadenados, como tú carácter pareció cambiar de repente y te esforzabas mucho más que todos por la investigación. Parecías casi igual o más interesado que yo en encontrar a Kira.

Como obstinadamente repetías una y otra vez que eras inocente, y como al verte a los ojos en esos momentos, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Por que durante ese tiempo, tú carácter y tú sentido de la justicia, se escapaban por cada poro de tú piel.  
Por que el hecho de que nunca te rindieras, terminó por convencerme de una cosa: no quería dejarte ir, te quería a mi lado... para siempre...

Pensamientos bastante egoístas, pero yo nunca había tenido a nadie más que a Watari. Es por eso que te quería a ti... sólo para mí.

Esto ya casi termina, lo sé, lo siento... con cada segundo que pasa la llama de mi vida se apaga poco a poco.  
Hay tantas cosas que me faltaron por decirte y tantas otras por hacer.

Pero la más importante de todas, es que olvide decirte lo que siempre has significado para mí y lo mucho que te quiero.  
Por que tú Yagami Light, has logrado lo que nadie jamás logró: que el gran L pudiera sentir amor y aprecio por otra persona.

Tú conseguiste que mi corazón latiera y dejara de ser un simple órgano más de mi cuerpo. Tú inconscientemente me enseñaste a querer y sin darte cuenta me diste las pautas para enamorarme de ti.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que me hacías sentir, quise que este sentimiento se fuera lejos de mí, yo no necesitaba querer, no necesitaba el amor. Lo único que necesitaba era encontrar a Kira, mejor dicho... encontrarte.  
Después termine por rendirme ante lo obvio, y me dejé caer en ese laberinto peligroso y exquisito.

Tal vez tú no me correspondas, se puede decir que es obvio.  
Mientras te investigábamos, me di cuenta de lo popular que eras y que salías con muchas chicas. Y ahora estás de novio con Misa-san, demostrándome así, de que yo jamás sería algo más que un amigo para ti.

Ahora, este mismo corazón que late por ti, deja poco a poco su habitual ritmo e irónicamente también es por ti. Porque estoy seguro de que eres el causante de mi muerte, de eso estoy seguro. Y a pesar de saberlo... no te culpo por ello...

Mis ojos están casi cerrados y yo, ya no puedo retrasar más este momento, la muerte ha hecho su jugada triunfal y ha decidido que me vaya con ella, aprisionado en tus crueles brazos.

Mi mirada se posa nuevamente y por última vez en la tuya, admiro la belleza de tus ojos. De un castaño muy hermoso, desde el primer momento en que los vi, me di cuenta de que eran fríos, calculadores y parecían encerrar un gran enigma. Algo a lo que yo, L, no pude resistirme.  
Caí en el embrujo de esos ojos traicioneros que jugaron conmigo y me dejé atrapar por su encanto, dejándome arrastrar a un callejón sin salida.

Me sonríes triunfante, sé que te burlas de mi desgracia, pero definitivamente... no puedo odiarte.  
Pero estoy seguro, de que jamás podrás olvidarte de mi Light-kun, eso dalo por hecho.

Finalmente mis ojos y mi cuerpo ceden a la dulce tentación de la muerte, y resignado, me abrazo a ella permitiendo que me lleve de una vez lejos de todo.

Lejos del dolor.  
Lejos de este amor lleno de tormentos y engaños.  
Lejos de la mentira.  
Lejos, muy lejos.  
De ti...

Fin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, aquí otra fics que termina. Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews para comprobarlo.

Besitos para todos y todas.

bay.

yuki-eirisama.


End file.
